In My Mind
by Zaky UzuMo
Summary: Ini hanya tentang ketakutan, yang perlahan memakan kesadaran. #HeroSystem #SnakeSaga [Special Mission]


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** **© Matsui Yuusei**

 **In My Mind by Z.U.M**

.

Ini hanya tentang ketakutan, yang perlahan memakan kesadaran.

.

 **#HeroSystem**

 **.**

 **—Last Mission—**

 **(Hancurkan Dia Dalam Dirimu!)**

 **In My Mind**

 **.**

 **#SnakeSaga**

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku menjerit. Lagi-lagi _dia_ mendatangiku. Lagi-lagi aku melihat _nya_ dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan _lagi-lagi_ , tidak ada yang mengerti. Aku hanya bisa menelan ketakutanku sendiri, karena bagaimana pun juga yang bisa _melihatnya_ hanya aku sendiri. Sebab bagaimana bisa seseorang melihat jauh ke dalam diri seseorang lainnya?

Aku bisa melakukannya karena _dia_.

#HeroSystem#

Bayang-bayang itu seolah mengejekku. Setiap hari, setiap saat. Bayangan itu menertawakanku di balik pundakku. Tawanya membuat gendang telingaku terasa pecah, tetapi gemanya justru kian nyaring. Sebelumnya aku pernah tidak sengaja menjerit begitu kencang di tengah pelajaran olah raga. Kupikir di hutan seluas itu, suaraku takkan terdengar. Tapi ternyata Karasuma- _sensei_ datang dengan wajah khawatir sebelum bertanya padaku.

Sejujurnya aku begitu ketakutan, hingga tidak menyadari apa yang kuracaukan. Tetapi entah karena hal itu selalu terngiang di kepalaku atau memang alam bawah sadarku yang begitu kuat memaku, aku masih meminta agar semua yang ada menjauh.

Mungkin aku takkan bisa menghitung berapa kali kata 'pergi' terucap lewat nada-nada melengking itu. Begitu tinggi menghardik, begitu keras memaki—setiap suara yang menggaung dan membuat kedap suasana di sekitarku.

Lantas sepasang lengan besar menangkup belakang kepala dan punggungku. Menyalurkan rasa hangat dan aman tanpa kata. Lalu yang bisa kurasakan selanjutnya adalah panas di sudut mataku yang meleleh menganak sungai, dan kemudian getar di tubuhku kian menjadi mengiringi sesak yang menggumpal di dadaku. Mataku yang awalnya terbeliak kini menutup rapat, membiarkan aliran bening di tepi mataku menderas bersama isak yang selama ini kutahan dalam-dalam.

.

#HeroSystem#

.

Setelah kejadian itu, sesekali kulihat Karasuma- _sensei_ menjadi lebih sering memperhatikan kelas kami—aku tidak berani mengatakan jika Karasuma- _sensei_ memperhatikanku. Dan kalau pun beliau memang ehm, menjadi lebih memperhatikanku, kupikir itu karena beliau khawatir denganku yang—mengalami gangguan mental? Aku memang belum meyakininya, tetapi jelas orang yang waras tidak akan mengalami _delusi_ sampai seperti ini.

Memikirkannya membuat senyum hampa mengembang di bibirku. Ya, aku seorang pesakitan ternyata. Pantas saja ibu begitu membenciku, begitu ingin mengubahku. Karena aku memang seorang pesakitan, yang harus _diobati_. Hahaha, lucu sekali. Apa yang harus diobati jika sakitnya saja aku tidak tahu—rasanya aku mengambang di udara kosong saat ini.

Karasuma- _sensei_ berkata, mungkin itu karena aku terlalu banyak pikiran. Aku menjadi tak terkendali karena terlalu memaksakan diri, sementara aku sendiri tidak merasa demikian. Tempo hari Karma memergokiku juga. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir—itu sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi—bahkan ketika dia bertanya padaku nadanya terkesan terburu, panik. Tetapi aku dengan cepat menguasai diri, dan berkata padanya semua baik-baik saja—tentunya setelah memintanya tutup mulut tentang hal ini.

.

.

Tetapi yah, aku kan tidak bisa selamanya bersembunyi—atau itulah yang diejekkan _nya_. Saat ini aku masih bisa tersenyum selagi ia mengata-ngataiku, lalu lambat laun aku mulai meringis sesekali, sampai selang beberapa menit kemudian aku akan pamit pada teman-temanku, lantas berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi mereka sebelum—

"BERHENTI! SUDAH KUBILANG BERHENTI!"

Raunganku menyalak-nyalak tanpa terkendali. Kuremas kepalaku, berharap agar sakitnya mengurangi volume nyaring di dalamnya. Tetapi tidak berhasil. Jadi kujambak helaian biruku hingga banyak yang berterbangan disapu angin—sambil tetap menjerit-jerit kesetanan.

Panas di dadaku serasa meledak-ledak, meluap bak badai, menghentak tanpa kukehendaki. Andaikan sebuah kaca, mungkin lempengannya sudah meletup dihantam sepasang gelombang besar—hingga kini serpihannya menari bersama debu di sekitarku.

Namun panas yang membakar ini melelehkan serpihan itu kembali, bagai salju di musim semi. Dan sialnya, genangannya kembali membentuk lempeng kaca itu hanya untuk dihancurkan kembali, kemudian dilebur dan terus mengulang fase yang sama ribuan kali. Hingga pecah isi kepalaku, tanpa terlihat terburai di tengah genangan merah yang dikenal sebagai darah. Sebab luka yang sesungguhnya telah menghancurkan apa yang kita kenal sebagai _jati diri_. Merebut hal itu dariku secara paksa, merampasnya selayaknya itu hanya setangkai permen yang bisa kubeli lagi dan lagi setelah hilang.

Lalu sosok itu datang, lelaki berjas hitam dengan tubuh tinggi tegap yang terperangah melihatku. Ia bertanya dengan khawatir, dan memelukku untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dan aku pun menangis bagai anak kecil mengadu pada ibunya.

Mengapa demikian? Hahaha, mungkin terdengar durhaka, tetapi aku bahkan tak mengenali sosok wanita bersurai biru gelap itu sebagai seorang _ibu_. Sebab ia menghitung-hitung segalanya, seolah aku memang hanya menjadi beban baginya. Aku tidak ingat lagi, kapan terakhir kali ia benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu bagiku—tanpa mengeluhkan apapun.

"Masalah ini sudah cukup serius, Nagisa- _kun_." Tegas Karasuma- _sensei_ setelah aku lebih tenang. Dari sirat matanya aku tahu ia akan memintaku untuk—

"Tetapi jika kau tidak ingin siapa pun mengetahuinya, setidaknya mintalah saran dari gurita itu. Dia juga gurumu, dan kurasa sarannya akan lebih berguna dariku." Lanjutnya tanpa melepaskan pandangan tegasnya dariku. Karasuma- _sensei_ menatap langsung ke dalam iris _azure_ ku, memberikan keyakinan padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil sebelum menunduk dalam, "Tapi—Karasuma- _sensei_... apa—apa memang tidak bisa dibiarkan saja? Maksudku, aku tidak merasa—terganggu, dengan hal ini." Dengan terbata aku berusaha mengungkapkannya. Kekhawatiranku tentang berbagai kemungkinan yang—sebenarnya mustahil—akan terjadi tetap tidak bisa kuhilangkan.

"Kau tidak mempercayai gurumu, Nagisa- _kun_?" pertanyaan itu menusuk gendang telingaku.

Bukan. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai Koro- _sensei_ atau Karasuma- _sensei_ maupun _Bitch-sensei_ , tetapi—aku hanya tidak ingin ada lebih banyak orang yang mengetahui _kondisiku_ yang menyedihkan ini. _Karena aku tidak mempercayai diriku sendiri,_ benakku berkata.

Redup di paras dan netraku mungkin sampai pada Karasuma- _sensei_ , jadi beliau tidak memaksaku lebih jauh lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui kebenarannya, bahwa aku seorang pesakitan yang layak dikasihani. Aku tidak butuh belas kasih, sebab hal itu hanya menjadi bahan ejekan bagi _nya_. Ya, ia hanya akan terus dan terus menghinaku lebih banyak lagi jika aku menerima uluran tangan mereka yang mengasihaniku.

"Nagisa- _kun_ ," binar tegas itu tetap sama, tak pernah berubah bahkan setelah melihat sendiri bagaimana kondisiku, "Akan semakin sulit jika kau hanya menolak segalanya. Belajarlah menerima—kau harus memahami hal itu."

 _Ne, Karasuma-_ sensei _, bolehkah aku merasa kau sudah menjadi orang tuaku?_

.

#HeroSystem#

.

Mungkin Karasuma- _sensei_ benar. Masalah ini sudah tidak bisa kutangani sendiri. Terlebih setiap kali kejadian ini terus berulang, dan terus terpicu. Sungguh, aku tak pernah ingin menyalahkan siapapun di sini, karena aku tahu bahwa tidak akan ada yang mengerti, bahwa sesungguhnya aku memang menyadari setiap permasalahan ini bersumber dari diriku sendiri.

Dari diriku yang tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan ibuku, dari diriku yang memilih memberontak, dari diriku yang kian menolak. Dari diriku yang tak henti menyangkal, dan melarikan diri.

Tetapi salahkah jika aku mulai merasa _dibutuhkan_ di kelas E ini dan memutuskan untuk tetap bersama mereka sampai akhir? Aku hanya merasa inilah tempatku, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan semua ini. Terlebih, hanya di tempat ini aku bisa merasakan perhatian dan kasih sayang yang begitu tulus dari mereka yang bahkan hanya terikat karena kelas bobrok ini.

Lantas aku meminta maaf kepada ibuku—sedalam-dalamnya dari dasar hatiku—sebab aku telah menemukan _sandaran_ ku, sosok orang tua yang sesungguhnya bagiku. Karasuma- _sensei_ , yang dengan diamnya beliau memperhatikan, dan dengan tutur kata tajamnya ia memberi petuah.

Oh, saat ini dapat kurasakan senyumku yang terkembang lebar, merasakan butiran yang berterbangan dengan lembut sewarna salju dan kelopak bunga matahari nan lembut.

.

.

 _Kalau hanya ingin merusak, sebaiknya jangan mendekat_

 _Tanpa cacian dan hinaan, tiadanya dukungan telah menghambat_

 _Tak perlu lagi batuan ditebar, tak guna lagi_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Sebab langkah 'tlah sungguhlah terhenti_

 _Sebab takdir tak mengasihi, hingga malang menghendaki_

 _Sudahlah cukup, sudahlah cukup_

 _Tidaklah perlu satu kehancuran lagi_

 _Karena apa lagi yang perlu dilebur, bila serpihan bak debu pun tiada sisa lagi_

.

.

 ** _—The End_** ** _—_**

Puisinya gaje, iya. Alurnya kecepetan, iya. Idenya mentok, bener banget. Daan, yah sudahlah, setelah terancam _deadline_ di depan idung, akhirnya Zaky berhasil menamatkan _special mission_ yang Zaky tunggu-tunggu~

Oia, minta RnR+RCL-nya ya, minna-san~ o.o)/

Terakhir, makasih buanyak buat semua reader, sider, plus yang nge fav-fol FF Zaky selama ini~ dan berhubung ini lagi persiapan hiatus, Zaky mau sekalian maaf-maafan sama kalian semua, khususnya member FAKI ini. Semoga selama kebersamaan yang singkat ini#halah# semua kesalahan dapat dimaafkan dan beragam manfaat yang sempet dibagi dapat lebih bermanfaat lagi~

Oke, stop ini udah kepanjangan dan makin gaje~ pai-pai, minna-san o.o)/

Salam,

Z.U.M


End file.
